


Secrets Part 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Doggett are working undercover asactors and it turns out they each have more secretsthan they knew.





	Secrets Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Secrets Part 2

## Secrets Part 2

### by Jay

##### [Story Headers]

  


Mulder woke with a start, instantly realizing where he was and that he had thought he heard someone knock on the door. Doggett was still sleeping so he moved slowly as he stood up from the bed. He listened for another knock as he pulled on his shirt and fixed his jeans. 

There was no other knock on the door so Mulder just chalked it up to hearing things. He looked at his watch and saw that he had only been asleep a couple of hours. He was glad to see that Doggett was resting too. He went to the restroom, unlocked the door then settled into the chair next to Doggett's bed. 

* * *

"Sleepyhead!" Mulder heard somone call through the fog in his head. It wasn't John, it sounded more like--- 

He opened his eyes and found Scully looking at him. "You were really sleeping there. Have a long night, did you?" She asked in a teasing tone. 

"I'll always keep you guessing, Scully." Mulder answered with a wink. 

Scully slapped his shoulder. "Though I should wake you. The doctor's are coming in today to talk to John about his surgery. They should be here any minute and I thought you might want to be the one to wake him up and let him know. 

Mulder sat up and nodded. "He's not going to be happy, but he says he'll go through with the operation if it's what I want and think is best. Am I making the right choice, Scully?" 

Scully nodded. "Yes. He could have more serious complications if he doesn't have the surgery. And it's a fairly simple procedure." 

Mulder nodded and went over to Doggett's bed to wake him and give him the news. 

* * *

"I'm nervous." Doggett said, looking into Mulder's eyes. 

Mulder leaned over and kissed him softly. "Everything will be fine. You'll see. We'll all be right here waiting when you get out of recovery." 

Doggett looked to make sure nobody else could hear him, he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. "I don't care about anyone else being here, as long as you're here." 

"Count on it. The doctors say you should be out of here soon after the surgery, but you'll need some home care. Have you thought any about that?" Mulder had planned on waiting to bring this up, but there were some arrangements to make if Doggett gave him the answer he was hoping for. 

"No, I hadn't got that far." Doggett admitted. 

"Will you come stay with me? Or let me come to your place to take care of you? It doesn't matter to me just as long as you'll let me be there to help take care of you." 

Doggett smiled. "We'll stay in mine. It's bigger than yours." 

Mulder laughed. 

The orderly came in to wheel Doggett down to surgery. "Ready to go Mr. Doggett?" 

Doggett nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." 

As the orderly busied himself with adjusting the bed to be rolled out, Doggett mouthed "I love you." to Mulder, while looking him in the eye. 

Mulder wanted to say it out loud, but that must not have been something John wanted said in front of the orderly. They hadn't talked about going public with their relationship yet so Mulder mouthed the words back at him and moved aside so the others could hug him and  
give him words of encouragement. 

* * *

"What the hell is taking so long?" Mulder asked nobody in particular as he paced the waiting room. "They said it would take about an hour and it's been almost an hour and a half. Someone could come and let us know something." 

Monica looked at Scully and she rolled her eyes. Monica smiled. "Mulder, calm down. They will let us know something as soon as they can." Scully tried to assure him. 

"Stop worrying yourself to death. Sit down. You're making me tired just watching you wear out that path in the carpet." Skinner said. 

"Amen." Monica said. Everyone laughed lightly. Mulder gave them a sheepish smile and shrugged. Just as Mulder sat back down, the doctor entered. 

"How is he?" Mulder asked, springing to his feet again. 

"Would you rather talk in private, or is it okay to talk here? The doctor asked and glanced around the room. 

"It's fine. Is there something wrong?" 

"No, no. Everything went fine. He's in recovery and should be back in his room within an hour. He's going to be fine. There's no pressure on the spinal cord and the vertebrae repair turned out perfect. He'll be up and about in a week or so, but he'll need home care and light physical therapy. I'll have the nuses go over everything with you once he's out of recovery and back in his room." 

"Thank you, thank you so much." Mulder smiled and shook the doctor's hand. Once the  
doctor was gone everyone sighed with relief. Scully went to Mulder, and hugged him tightly. 

"See, I told you he'd be fine." She smiled up at him. There were hugs and hand shakes exchanged by everyone. 

* * *

"Hey, blue eyes, you awake?" Mulder asked as he tried to get Doggett to open his eyes. "Come on, open up those baby blues and give me a smile." 

Doggett smiled before he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around, then focused on Mulder. 

"That's what I wanted to see." Mulder said and gave Doggett a big smile. 

Doggett cleared his throat. "Recovery?" 

Mulder shook his head. "You're in your room. Everything went fine. Everyone  
else is in the waiting room taking bets on how long it takes you to ask for a beer." 

Doggett smiled again. Mulder ran a   
hand over his cheek.   
"How you doin' handsome?" he asked. 

"Sleepy. Not hurting though." Doggett said in a cracked voice. 

"Want some water?" Mulder asked. 

Doggett nodded and Mulder poured him a small cup of water, putting a hand behind his head to help him drink from the cup. "Better?" he asked. 

Doggett cleared his throat. "Much. Be better if it were..." he trailed off and grinned. 

"Ohhhh, you almost said it." Mulder laughed. "Feel like eating something? You must be hungry." 

Doggett shook his head no. "Not just yet. How long do I have to stay awake? I just want to get some more sleep." 

"They said if you'd wake up and drink some water and talk for a bit then you could go back to sleep if you want, so you go ahead and get some rest." Mulder said and touched his cheek lightly. Doggett turned his head and kissed Mulder's palm. 

"I think I will." Doggett said and let his eyes close again. Mulder leaned down and kissed Doggett's cheek. 

Mulder left and headed for the waiting room. He let everyone know that Doggett had been awake and talking and seemed fine. He slumped in one of the waiting room chairs and closed his eyes. Scully sat down next to him.   
"Tired?" she asked. 

Mulder shook his head. "Yeah. I think I need some sleep too." 

"I bet you do. Maybe you won't be up all night tonight." She smiled at him. "I assume you're staying here again?" 

"Yeah." 

Scully rubbed his shoulder. "Try to get some rest. I'll wake you if there's any changes or if John asks for you." 

Mulder nodded and closed his eyes. 

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. Doggett made smooth recovery, and was taking it slow just like the doctors told him to. He left the hospital in great spirits and his co-workers threw him a welcome home party. 

"At last, I can drink a damn beer!" Doggett exclaimed when Mulder handed him a whole six pack and everyone laughed. 

"Just don't drink them all at once." Mulder warned. 

"Oh, I won't. I'll drink them one at a time." Doggett said with a huge grin. 

The night passed quickly and everyone enjoyed the relaxed, friendly feeling that now filled Doggett's home.  
Monica and Scully were the last ones to leave and they gave Doggett and Mulder a hard time about wanting to be alone and warned them that there might be surprises for them waiting in John's bedroom. 

Mulder and Doggett exchanged curious glances, hugged the women as they walked them to their cars and waved goodbye. 

"Race you." Doggett grinned at Mulder as soon as the cars pulled out. 

Mulder laughed. "No racing yet, speedy. A nice slow walk will be fine." 

"Party pooper." Doggett said with a mock pout. 

"Now what did I tell you about that?" Mulder said, shaking his head. 

"I know, I know, you're the champion pouter around here. You can pout at me all you want to now. I can do something about that lower lip all puffed out." Doggett stepped up to Mulder and kissed him slowly. 

They hadn't had much alone time since Doggett's surgery and both men were feeling the need to be close to each other, as well as the excitement of being able to have all the privacy they wanted. 

Mulder moved his lips over Doggett's and wrapped an arm around his waist. He broke the kiss before they both got really carried away. 

"Come on, let's go see what surprises are waiting for us." Mulder said, leading the way back to the house. 

"Oh good grief." Doggett said as they entered his bedroom. There were candles everywhere and two buckets of ice with chilling champagne in one and beer in another. 

Mulder laughed as he followed Doggett into the dimly lit room. He picked up a small box sitting by one of the candle displays. "Do you like cherry or strawberry?" he asked and shook the box at Doggett who looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. 

Doggett looked at the box and rolled his eyes when he saw it was flavored body oils.   
"At least it's not flavored condoms." he laughed. 

"No, they're over here." Mulder said and held up a smaller box and gave Doggett a huge smile. 

Doggett shook his head. "Those two are really a mess. I wonder who's idea this was. Or do we just kill them both?" 

Both men laughed. 

"So, you want that beer or are you going to share some bubbly with me?" Mulder asked as he took the bottle of champagne out of the ice. 

"I think I'll try the good stuff." Doggett smiled and sat on the sofa. 

Mulder looked at him with a smirk on his face. "To you, the good stuff means beer." 

"No, I meant the champagne. I'll give it a shot. It's a good occasion for it." 

They smiled at each other across the room and Mulder poured two glasses of the sparkling liquid then crossed the room to sit next to Doggett. 

"So, do we toast?" Doggett asked as he took his glass. 

Mulder nodded. "I think so. Just a simple To Us seems nice." 

They touched glasses. "To us." they said in unison. 

Both men took a sip and just as Mulder was about to sit his glass down, Doggett stopped him. "One more." Mulder held his glass out toward Doggett and tilted his head a little, wondering what Doggett was going to toast to now. "And to finding the love and happiness I didn't think I'd ever find." 

Mulder smiled. "To love and happiness for a lifetime." They touched glasses again and sipped. This time they both sat their glasses down at the same time. 

Doggett looked at Mulder as if he were suddenly hungry.  
"Strawberry. Yeah, definately strawberry." He said with a lop-sided grin. 

They both laughed as they tore into the box of body oils. 

* * *

End

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Secrets Part 2**   
Author:  Jay   [email/website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **10k**  |  **05/28/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Doggett   
Category:  Story, Relationship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort   
Summary:  Mulder and Doggett are working undercover as   
actors and it turns out they each have more secrets   
than they knew.   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
